The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors, and more particularly, to an anti-coupling mechanism for a threaded coupling connector.
Threaded electrical coupling connectors are known. One type of threaded coupling connector is a ratchet type threaded coupling connector. In this type of connector a detent is provided in the coupling mechanism such that an audible click is evident when proper coupling is accomplished. A ratchet action threaded coupling connector is specified in series III of MIL-C-38999. As specified, in the mil-specification, complete coupling shall be accomplished by approximately 360xc2x0 clockwise rotation of the coupling nut and shell to provide metal-to-metal bottoming. Also, as specified in the mil-specification, an anti-decoupling device shall be provided to maintain complete coupling. The described connector utilizes three internal toothed beams attached to the interior of the coupling nut which ratchet against external teeth located on the exterior of the plug shell.
As depicted in FIGS. 1A-1C, an example of a prior art electrical connector assembly 10 which conforms to MIL-C-38999 is depicted. As depicted in FIG. 1A, the electrical connector assembly 10 includes a plug 20 and a receptacle 30. The plug 20 has a shoulder 22 against which a shoulder 32 of the receptacle 30 is brought into contact with to provide the body-to-body or metal-to-metal contact required by MIL-C-38999. The plug 20 has one or more grooves 28. Each groove 28 receives a spring 44 (see FIG. 1C). The spring 44 has a V-shape and is snapped into a corresponding groove 34 in the receptacle 30 as the plug 20 is rotated 360xc2x0 relative to the receptacle 30. The combination of spring 44 and groove 34 provide the snap action. The principle by which the anti-decoupling mechanism is provided on the electrical connector illustrated in FIGS. 1A-1C is that there is a spring ratchet (including spring 44 and groove 34), which provides a resistance that the rotation threaded coupling nut sufficient to prevent uncoupling during specific dynamic tests. MIL-C-38999 specifies coupling torques for the various shell sizes in terms of a maximum engagement and disengagement as well as a minimum disengagement torque.
This MIL-C-38999 type of electrical connector is often subject to vibration. Even though the electrical connector 10 has an anti-decoupling device, the electrical connector 10 will decouple when subject to such vibration. This problem has been noted by the present inventors using a threaded coupling connector according to the MIL-C-38999 specification when the threaded coupling nut de-couples under vibration. Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical connector that is more resistant to vibration than prior art connectors.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector which is more resistant to vibration than prior art connectors.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an electrical connector with a resilient gasket between mating parts which is compressed and which pre-loads components of the electrical connector to resist vibration.
The present invention is directed to an electrical connector having an o-ring between mating components. This o-ring serves a dual purpose. The o-ring provides both a seal and when compressed, loads the electrical connector in a manner that resists vibration.
These and other objects of the present invention are achieved by a connector. The connector includes a plug shell having external teeth and a shoulder. The connector includes a coupling nut having internal teeth, a shoulder and a thread portion. The connector includes a receptacle shell having an end surface and a threaded portion. A resilient gasket is positioned adjacent said shoulder of the coupling nut. When the coupling nut threaded portion and the receptacle shell threaded portion are engaged, the plug shell external teeth and the coupling nut internal teeth are engaged and the resilient gasket is sandwiched between the coupling nut shoulder and the receptacle shell end surface.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description, wherein the preferred embodiments of the invention are shown and described, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated of carrying out the invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details are capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description thereof are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.